


Редкие моменты

by Babak



Series: Songfic challenge [24]
Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Canon, Romance, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 24 — песня группы, которую вы желали бы все еще видеть вместеLINKIN PARKPOWERLESS
Relationships: Gabriel Belmont | Dracula/Trevor Belmont | Alucard
Series: Songfic challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Редкие моменты

Тревор Бельмонт всегда был уравновешенным, спокойным, редко когда шел на поводу у своих эмоций. Он вырос на историях о таком же храбром и благородном отце, что всегда был на стороне добра.

Правда оказалась… несколько иной.

Если так вообще можно было сказать о Габриэле, диком, неукротимом. Которого долгое время гнала жажда мести, который пьет кровь, живет за счет жизней других существ. Дракула, сеющий лишь хаос и страдания. Конечно, он не знал о его молодости, о том, что было до вампиризма и Лорда Тьмы, но даже когда узнал — это ничего не изменило. Старший Бельмонт всегда был хмурым, агрессивным, нелюдимым.

Но невероятно сильным.

После он стал Алукардом, тенью своего отца и создателя, отторгающий свою природу. Но рано или поздно голод внутри побеждает, а бывший рыцарь приходит к тому, что в таком виде может быть рядом с Дракулой, стараться избегать лишних жертв. Следить за ним, наверное. Но в итоге все получилось совсем уж странно — его план, тщательно обдуманный, но все еще кажущийся глупым, сработал. Тревор бы в жизни не поверил, что его отец согласиться, но тот доверился ему с лёгкостью, без долгих раздумий, быстро и решительно, как все в своей жизни. Значит, доверяет, даже не смотря на то, что Алукард хотел убить, что обвинял в том, что тот обратил его.

Как сложилось бы судьба Бельмонтов, не спрячь его Братство?

Но это не имело значения, когда они победили, но дальше… Ни один из них совершенно не знал, как жить, чем заниматься дальше? И со временем они приспособились, Дракула даже стал рассказывать иногда истории о том, как все это началось, отвечать на вопросы.

Тревора восхищает то, насколько сильны он был, насколько верным Братству, и что привело его к тому, где он сейчас. Ведь он, по сути, пожертвовал собой ради всех не единожды, в последний раз — спасая мир от силы, которая не искала мести, с которой невозможно договориться. Но которая уничтожила бы их всех за считаные дни, а он… принял кровь Лауры, стал вампиром, тем, чей вид раньше нещадно истреблял. И так колоссальная сила до этого, впитанная от Лордов Тьмы, от всех существ, навыки лучшего воина Братства, в смешении с яростью и голодом вампирской сущности, создали невероятный результат.

Он стал силой, сравнимой лишь с могуществом древних как сам мир драконов, давно истребленных. Скелет последнего был уничтожен им же в землях некромантов. Дракула — олицетворение старой эпохи магии и мифов, когда встретить вампира казалось хоть и очень несчастливым, но довольно частым явлением, когда все вокруг было пропитанно кровью и магией, и он сам такой. Каждая капля его крови — словно чистая эссенция силы, неконтролируемая, великолепная. Поэтому ему не нужно оружие, достаточно лишь самого себя.

И Габриэль при этом все еще ценит семью превыше всего, превыше любых амбиций, наблюдает за сыном, а на бледных губах появляется слабая улыбка. Алукард чувствует его силу, она давит, словно гора, Волк — молод, но уравновешен. Хотя вряд ли его можно считать молодым, но для Дракона — определенно. Ведь даже так, старший Бельмонт действительно бессмертен, именно в истинном смысле этого слова, его сила, наверное, должна была бы уже исчезнуть из этого мира, но он все еще тут, такой же наглый, агрессивный. Возможно, на это влияет даже стиль боя, оружие. Рапира Алукарда — элегантная и смертоносная, Габриэль же атакует по площади, сильно, невероятно, рушит все на своем пути.

Иногда он бывает умиротворённым, и Тревор бережно хранит эти моменты в памяти, когда с самого младенчества тренированные стальные мышцы расслабляются — его отец словно весь из металла, крепкий, напряжение не спадает ни секунды, вампир слишком привык к постоянным нападениям. — а сам мужчина, проживший более тысячи лет, медленно и осторожно улыбается собственному сыну.

Тревор думает, что это против их природы, это неправильно, и ему кажется, что этот грех он точно не переживет.

Желать мужчину, а к тому же и своего отца — верх всего, но сейчас он вампиры, перерожденные. И все ещё несущие одну кровь. Алукард помнит вкус крови Габриэля — идеальный, лучше всего, что только может существовать. А еще он знает, что у отца холодные ладони, но теплые кончики пальцев, что тот иногда ходит сред людей, магией легко отвлекает от себя их внимание, и прото смотрит, наблюдает за потоком, разговорами, взглядами.

Белый Волк считает это влиянием их связи как создателя и нового вампира, как желание чужой крови, могущества, что придет вместе с ней. Дракон совсем не удивляется, когда Алукард осторожно, методично, как делает и все остальные дела, целует его, и в его ауре различается чуть ли не мурчание.

Тревор приходит к выводу, что у них есть еще целая вечность.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
